Legend of the Paopu
by JinxedMemories
Summary: My first ever AkuRoku! Roxas reminds himself about the day when he and Axel shared a Paopu Fruit on the beach. Written from Roxas' point of view. One-Shot. Yaoi. Written by the 10 year old version of myself near midnight.


Tick...Tick...Tick... The clock changed from 3 to 3pm to 2 to 3pm

Tap...Tap...Tap... My pencil went up and down again and again hitting the table as it did so.

Cough... Cough... Cough... Students from various other rows coughed now and then.

I couldn't wait until school ended. It was only 2 more minutes until I saw his emerald eyes meet mine once again. I couldn't be late, because I'd already been late 4 days in a row and I had to buy the ice-cream. I was determined to get there on time.

Another minute passed. I gripped the edges of my singular table tight and leaned forwards eyeing the clock. Time seemed to go so slow when being watched. 1 minute left. My teacher droned on and on about the war boring me more and more. I dreaded History the most at that time when suddenly...

Tick...Tick... RING RING RING!

_**Yes!**_

I ran for the door turning the corner and out of the school. Down the spiralling street I always took. Racing faster and faster against myself until outside the clock tower. I stopped and thought.

_**I wonder if he's there. I hope sure do so.**_

Up the stairs around and around, they seemed to go on forever. I finally reached the top and walked around the corner saying "Axel?" However no one replied. I looked around and saw no one. He wasn't there...

_**Had he forgotten our favourite day?**_

I put my hand through my short spiked dusty blonde hair and sighed.

_**Does this mean he has to buy the Ice-Cream?**_

Suddenly I had tripped and fell over. At least I thought I had tripped when I realised that another body was atop me. I turned and saw those beautiful emerald eyes of his. His long spiked red hair and his sly and mischievous grin. "You miss me that much to run so fast?" he said when he realised I was blushing as red as his flames. "Not really I just wanted to not..." I paused of a second and told the truth. "Yes I missed you..." His hands slid up under my shirt and on my skin.

I bit my lip and pulled his hair unaware of what he was going to do next.

Axel had kissed me the same as he always did leaving a slight charred taste in my mouth.

"Roxas... Don't keep me waiting tomorrow... You know I love you..." those were the words he whispered in to my ear before kissing me again. I let out a sigh before sliding my hands under his shirt and around his waist. He did the same to me and we were there until 5pm. I should have been home by now but I wasn't because I was at Axel's house and he was making some tea, even though he knew I preferred coffee. I went to his room to get changed when a certain picture caught my eye.

_**When did he take this? I've only slept with him once or maybe twice. Why a picture of me sleeping?**_

I had my shirt off whilst sitting on the edge of Axel's bed fiddling with the cloth under my hands. It was so smooth and reminded me of Axel's skin. Pale and silky just as he had described mine once or twice. It was strange thinking how it all started...

* * *

_I can't be late for class so I'd better hurry! ...Crap... I'm lost..._

"_Excuse me? Can you tell me where the classroom for maths is?" I asked the nearest person._

"_Round the corner. But I can also tell you the way to my heart." The boy carried on. "The names Axel by the way. Got it Memorised?" I was blushing as bright as I was confused. The boy held me by the collar and kissed me on the cheek. That's when the words "You're beautiful..." Slipped out of my mouth by accident of course. My thought just couldn't contain themselves!"Well you confessed fast." Axel said whilst grinning like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. "It was..." I tried to say before I was stopped. "You know what; meet me at the clock tower. Today after school. I hope you don't forget." His voice trailed off as he walked away from me and I started running to class yet again._

* * *

Now I'm regretting nothing. Axel treats me well and we share so many interests and I do love him truly...

Axel came in set the picture on fire. He stood there and said, "I won't need that now you love me and I love you." As he took off his shirt I just sat there staring before coming to my senses.

"Wait! You took this before we got together? Axel you pedo!" He laughed and we both got into bed and stayed awake all night together... Alone... In the dark. (Authors Note: Use your imagination ;) I was only 10 when I wrote this you shouldn't expect me to go into much detail )

It was Saturday next morning and Axel begged me not to go so I said we would spend the day together at the beach. I had always wanted to go to the beach with someone I loved and it was finally coming true. When we arrived at the beach Axel was so scared of the water I had to give him a piggyback ride so I could go in with him. I went slung him into the water then had some time to think.

_**I just can't wait for the right time to show him the Paopu Fruit I got from Sora...**_

Axel got out of the water first then pulled me up and out. We lay down watching the sunset. I couldn't believe it was so late so quickly. "I really think we were made for each other you know." Said Axel. I decided it was time to show him the present. "Hey Axel...?" I asked quietly. "What's the matter Rox" He sounded concerned so I skipped straight to the point and showed him the star-shaped fruit.

"Legends say that if two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what" I said to Axel while watching the glow of the sun fall upon his face. He took a big bite and kissed me slipping some in my mouth. "There. Now let's see if this legend comes true." He smiled at me and I smiled back...

* * *

Author Time! I FINALLY posted it! I lost it for about a year and was so happy when I found it again! I was only 10 then, no jokes. I'm still writing yaoi in secret! I appreciate reviews baring in mind my writing skills have improved and I have gotten better I swear! Thanks for reading though and well yeah expect more stories maybe some Zemyx and MarVex too!

JinxedMemories signing out!


End file.
